This invention relates, in general, to fishing accessories, and, in particular, to a fishing accessory adapted to engage a container and that has dual compartments, one of which serves as a tackle box and the other serves as access to the container.
In the prior art various types of fishing accessories have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,170 to Elliott discloses a combination tackle box, bait holder, cooler and seat. In addition, Elliott discloses a container with a lid and the lid has an opening for access to the container, and compartments in the container. The compartments are covered by a hinged hatch which also serves as a bait well cover. The bait well cover also has removable access cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,877 to Hagan discloses a fishing tackle box which has a main container provided with a ventilated well for accommodating a bait bucket, and a plurality of tackle trays which are stacked in the upper portion of the container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,892 to Zaffina discloses a fishing tackle box which has a main container for holding bait or live fish and a plurality of rotating tray compartments mounted in the upper portion of the main container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,995 to Hoffman discloses a fishing tackle box which has a main container for holding bait or live fish and an upper container which has a plurality of compartments. The upper container has a lid which has two hinged sections so that the upper compartments can be accessed separately. The patent to Hoffman discloses the upper and lower compartments, similar to the other cited patents, in which the upper compartment must be removed to access the lower compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,057 to Dancer discloses a fishing accessory container which has a first compartment in the lower portion of the container and a plurality of stacked trays which are positioned above the first compartment in the lower portion of the container.
The present invention is directed to a fishing accessory for a container which has two lids, one for access to the container for storing bait or live fish and another for access to a compartment used for storing fishing accessories including hooks, sinkers and lures. Each lid is hinged independently which allows access to container independently of the other compartment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fishing accessory for a container which allows easy and convenient access to a container and to another section having a plurality of compartments.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fishing accessory for a container that includes compartments for storing fishing tackle.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, a when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.